


Welcome home

by Taekoppa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Felching, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: Hakyeon decides to reward his husband the moment he gets home from work. He decided to go all out...try something they've been tangling with for some time. And Taekwoon...well, he certainly wasn't expecting to find a steel pole in his bedroom of all things.





	Welcome home

 

Hakyeon took three deep breaths to calm himself before turning the corner and welcoming Taekwoon home.

“Welcome home.”, he cooed, appearing around the corner and quickly wrapping his arms around the other before he could fully take in what he was wearing.

Gladly welcoming the enthusiasm with which Hakyeon greeted him, Taekwoon eagerly encircled the older in his arms and nuzzled his face into Hakyeon’s neck. “Hi.”, he breathed, making Hakyeon shiver and goosebumps rise on the skin there. The most amazing warmth spread through his limbs and went to rest in the pit of his stomach. Hakyeon closed his eyes and breathed Taekwoon in as he felt the younger’s hands dip down to his back rubbing over it in a soothing way. Taekwoon however quickly realised the texture of Hakyeon’s top felt foreign.

“What’s this?”, he asked surprised, pulling back and fingering the thin ripped clothing on Hakyeon’s stomach and arms. He was wearing a thin grey top that was practically revealing more than covering, as the material was ripped all over the stomach area and arms. Swallowing down his shaking nerves and trying somehow to sound seductive as was his goal for the whole thing in the first place, Hakyeon gave Taekwoon an alluring smile and quickly pecked him on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the foyer, closer to the bedroom.

“Hakyeon?”, Taekwoon asked, pulling back from the elder’s hand in hesitation, his eyes now trailing down to Hakyeon’s entire body. The lower half of his body was covered in equally ripped leather pants that sat rather tight and pretty much showed off every curve…then again this was the point wasn’t it?

 “What’s going on?”, Taekwoon asked, still quite confused as he continued to wearily eye the other.

Once again avoiding his questions, Hakyeon tugged at his hand and led him through the house until they came to their bedroom. The big, four poster bed had always been the centre of attention in the spacious room, but this was the least that caught Taekwoon’s attention now.

“Hakyeon, why is there a _pole_ in our bedroom?”, he asked, staring at Hakyeon incredulously.  And indeed there was. Situated precisely in the middle of the space between the end of the bed and the closets was a temporary, steel pole.

“Is this…is this what I think it is?” Abandoning words and rather telling him with body language Hakyeon led him further inside and slid his hands up Taekwoon’s arms until he came to a stop on his shoulders. His legs were against the foot of the bed now and with a simple downward push, Hakyeon had plopped the younger down onto the bed. Hakyeon leaned down and locked his smouldering brown eyes onto Taekwoon.

Taekwoon followed Hakyeon’s every move and he now slid his hands down Taekwoon’s shoulders and over his chest. Slipping his hands beneath his open jacket, Hakyeon slid it off the broad shoulders of his husband and down his arms. Hakyeon could hear Taekwoon’s breathing hitch as the piece of clothing left his body completely and was lightly thrown to the side. He sat completely still as if transfixed by the golden skinned man before him as Hakyeon leaned in even closer and lightly pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s.

 It was like an undying fire igniting the second their lips touched and it took everything inside Hakyeon to pull back from Taekwoon’s dark, captivating eyes and not just give in right then and there. But that would spoil the whole point of it. As Hakyeon pulled back, Taekwoon’s hand quickly flew out, grabbing the back of his husband’s neck, stopping him from moving away.

“Hakyeon”, he breathed out, sending shivers down Hakyeon’s entire body, Taekwoon’s breath blowing over his face and clouding his mind for a few seconds before Hakyeon gained control again.

“I have something to show you first.”, he replied, prying his fingers off and stepping back with an smile.

He swiftly made his way to the corner of the room where the music system sat on a cabinet. He pressed the play button and waited for the music to fill the room. The second the erotic, sexy beat of the music came to his ears and filled Hakyeon’s senses he felt all the insecurities evaporate. This is what it meant to be a dancer…to empty your mind completely and let the music take over your body. Feeling the confidence fill him up, Hakyeon walked back towards the pole and grabbed onto it. Taekwoon sat wide eyed staring straight at his husband, blinking rapidly.

A small chuckle escaped Hakyeon’s lips at his husband’s cute reaction. “You always did say you loved my dancing…you’d tell me how sexy I looked, so I’ve been thinking about doing this for you.”

And with that he grabbed the pole tightly in his hand and swung himself around it, hooking his leg around for extra grip, the muscles tightening visibly in the sexy leather pants. Another seductive smile graced Hakyeon’s lips as he stared straight at Taekwoon. He trailed his fingers down the pole and with deliberate slowness, rolled his body against the cold steel, ensuring that his hips created a wave like movement.

_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_ _  
_You can’t escape I got you- Under my skin__

Hakyeon let the words of the song lead the dance and take him to whatever seductive move he could think of. Gripping the pole tightly against his body he leaned back, head falling back between his shoulders and he closed his eyes, continuing the slow pelvic waves against the pole. The line of his neck, a single drop of sweat already glistening on the golden skin, had Taekwoon swallowing hard.

_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_ _  
_You’re my slave, I got you under my skin__

Doing another turn he stood in front of the pole this time and leant back until he was resting against it. Ever so slowly Hakyeon slid down, holding the pole lightly between his fingers above his head. Swaying down until he was resting against his heels, he spread his legs apart and slid back up the pole in one fluid movement, his brown seductive eyes all the while holding Taekwoon’s.

_Together with one time’s kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull_ _  
_The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode__

Hakyeon spun around, his back to Taekwoon after giving him a quick wink, and grabbed the pole in his hands once again, the sensual rolls now naturally flowing through his body, a slight jolt of pleasure enticing his nether regions each time the cold steel came in contact with his hips. He jumped slightly giving himself enough leverage to wrap his thick, strong thighs around the pole and hold on with one hand while the other slid down his body as Hakyeon leaned back, his head falling between his shoulders, the revealing top riding  up to expose his stomach and chest momentarily before he jumped off the pole again.  He brought his hands behind himself placing them on his lower back and slowly sliding them down, over his ass and down his legs.

  
_Yeah~ I got you! You know you got it!_ _  
_Yeah~ Come on! Come on! I got you- Under my skin__

Again turning, this time to the side of the pole, so Hakyeon was facing Taekwoon halfway, he let his hands trail down his own body. His fingers traced along the smooth expanse of his neck and flat palms spanned across his chest until it came to the edge of the top. Hakyeon slipped his fingers under the thin clothing, slightly raising it up to tease Taekwoon some more.

_In your dreams I control you with my magic spells_ _  
_You’re once again yearning. .. I got you- Under my skin__

  A pleased smile made its way to his lips when Hakyeon saw how Taekwoon’s eyes followed every movement and he purposely let his finger slowly trace its way down his body. Hakyeon experimentally stopped and watched if his halt of actions would elicit a reaction out of Taekwoon and sure enough when the younger realised he wasn’t proceeding in what he probably hoped would be Hakyeon taking off his clothes next, his eyes flicked up to Hakyeon’s face and a slight glare was sent his way as means of urging his movements on. Hakyeon couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. He looked so conflicted like he couldn’t decide if he should be turned on, frustrated or mesmerized. He scowled and that only succeeded in making the older chuckle again…how could Taekwoon look so adorable while being visibly turned on?

“You’re always so impatient.”, Hakyeon commented with a taunting smile. He could see the other was tempted to say something back but the remark was quickly forgotten when he noticed Hakyeon’s fingers had begun to move again. Making sure his eyes were precisely on his husband’s, Hakyeon raised the skimpy top, slowly, temptingly raising it up and over his head. Holding it in his hand he slowly walked forwards towards Taekwoon and let it fall in his lap.

“I like it.”

  Hakyeon half expected Taekwoon to reach out and grab him now that he was this close, but Taekwoon only held the clothing piece limply in his hands and when he looked up to Hakyeon’s face the older noticed just how hot and flustered Taekwoon really was. This close to him Hakyeon could clearly see the dazed and smouldering emotions in his eyes, the lust burning deeply there and it warmed his heart to know that his husband was feeling this because of him. Just because Hakyeon was dancing for him. His cheeks were red and he was clearly flustered and when Hakyeon let his eyes fall down to Taekwoon’s lap he could clearly see his hard on through the black pants. A proud smile graced Hakyeon’s lips and swiftly he turned on his heel and stopped only a couple of steps away from him.

  
_My devils ride, there’s no more room for breathing, if that happens_ _  
_How will it be to enjoy it now I got you- Under my skin__

Hakyeon had to look away at the intensifying lustful look in his husband’s eyes and the way his tongue ran over his kissable lower lip. Hakyeon could feel himself grow hotter and the pleasurable tingle run through every nerve of his body.

He stepped against the pole again, the cool steel against his naked chest chilling, sending a shiver right through him. He rolled forward again, letting his naked chest slide against the steel, undulating his hips and rutting forward, a pleased moan escaping his lips at the sensation. He slid down the pole again after that, his naked back smooth as he slid down, legs opening lewdly for Taekwoon to clearly see how hard and turned on he was and grinding back with his on the hard steel before he rose fluidly again.

With a seductive smile Hakyeon stepped away from the pole and over to Taekwoon again, removing the top from Taekwoon’s lap instead sitting on the said lap himself, naked back to Taekwoon’s clothed chest. Feeling Hakyeon touching him again seemed to spark some life in Taekwoon and his hands feverishly ran over the tan body, Hakyeon shivering involuntarily at his hot touch. Taekwoon was quickly stopped dead though when Hakyeon grinded down on him eliciting an earthy growl from his chest and he threw his head back, hands tightening around Hakyeon’s waist as the older continued to roll his hips down. There was no way Hakyeon couldn’t get absolutely numbly turned on and hard by simply the sound of Taekwoon’s voice, not to mention the way he panted beneath him, the way his fingers dug securely into Hakyeon’s tan skin and how his head tilted back just enough so he exposed his beautiful neck, practically offering the older to dip down and connect his lips to his skin there. After another deep roll of the older’s hips backwards, Taekwoon’s arms wrapped around his husband’s waist, locking Hakyeon tight against him. His own groan of pleasure came from panting lips when Taekwoon stuck his lips onto the smooth naked back, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down Hakyeon’s spine.

“mhm”, Hakyeon groaned again, as Taekwoon latched his lips on a spot on his shoulder blade and sucked lightly letting his tongue run over the love bite he made. Small bites were made over his back and Hakyeon couldn’t control the moans falling from his mouth, his ass still grinding back onto Taekwoon. Hakyeon’s hands fluttered back to grasp onto Taekwoon and the younger pressed forward, his clothed chest flush against the skin of Hakyeon’s back, the mouth at his neck now sucking, licking and biting a new hickey, marking Hakyeon’s skin.

“Hakyeon.”, he half growled, half mewled and the sound of his name in Taekwoon’s lust coated voice went straight to his lower region. Hakyeon ripped myself from Taekwoon’s hold and jumped out of his lap turning to face him a step away. Taekwoon was startled at the sudden movement, but his eyes quickly found Hakyeon’s straining hard on. Hakyeon felt like he _needed_ to get out of those tight pants. Hakyeon noticed the song was still playing so smiling, he stood with his legs a little apart, resting his hands on the button of his pants.

“Do you want me to take them off?”, Hakyeon whispered huskily.

Taekwoon nodded, his eyes not straining away from Hakyeon’s hands and visible hard on.

“You didn’t answer my question Taekwoon.”, Hakyeon spoke.

“Yes.”, Taekwoon replied softly, barely audible.

“Yes, what?”,  Hakyeon could see the turn of dominance was turning his husband on even if he wasn’t one to show it easily. The way the blush darkened on his cheeks as he answered and the way he was wringing his hands were clear indications to Hakyeon that his husband was loving every moment of this.

“Yes, I want you to take it off.”, he replied finally, his voice usually so soft and high now sounded low and gruff. Hakyeon couldn’t decide what was sexier.

The older smiled tauntingly as he popped the button and slowly slid the pants down his thighs, Taekwoon taking in the skin and flesh there before it landed on Hakyeon’s exposed, erect cock. He shimmied the rest of the pants down his thighs and kicked them swiftly to the side, taking the final steps back to Taekwoon before climbing onto his lap and straddling his thighs, Taekwoon’s hands wrapping naturally around the tanned beauty’s waist as his gaze seemed to drown and get drunk at the sight of Hakyeon staring and smiling gloriously at him.

  
_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_ _  
_You can’t escape I got you - Under my skin__

It was intoxicating; the way Hakyeon could move his hips even when sitting down. He was gyrating his hips into Taekwoon’s, his naked flesh against Taekwoon’s clothes and the younger could think the friction couldn’t be that pleasant. So to help he decided to let his hands wander from Hakyeon’s body to his belt, fingers fumbling to undo it while his eyes stayed glued to Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon caught on and Taekwoon was immediately restrained, before he could even blink, his back had hit the bed and Hakyeon was pinning his wrists down, face hovering dangerously above his.

“Who said you were allowed to take them off?”, Hakyeon demanded, voice strict and threatening, eyes not betraying him an inch. Taekwoon swallowed, heartbeat spiking.

Hakyeon increased the pressure on his wrists, leaning in even closer, so close now that his breath blew over Taekwoon’s face and the younger had to blink to clear his mind. “I said”, Hakyeon went on, dominating voice now accompanied by the sudden rut of his hips. “who allowed you to take them off?”

“No one”, Taekwoon finally choked out, a sweat breaking out on his skin, the arousal from Hakyeon’s whole demeanour hitting him.

“Yes”, Hakyeon whispered, releasing his grip and allowing his nails to drag over Taekwoon’s shirt and down his chest. He sat up then, tilting his head to the side and eyes turning lustful and mischievous.

“You’re not to do unless I tell you so, understand?”, he was asking this almost innocently, and Taekwoon could feel his mind and body reel at the contrasts Hakyeon was jumping at. It was all too arousing. He was still in a mixture of confusion and amazement and he found himself running to keep up with his husband.

“Yes”, Taekwoon spoke, voice soft and tentatively; the soft little smile Hakyeon gave him as reply almost making his heart beat more than anything else he had done this evening. It spoke of love and adoration and of course Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon was only playing around tonight, doing something special, but that would never change the love and trust running deeper than anything else between them. They had dabbled in the roles of dominance and submission. It was something both of them enjoyed thoroughly and Taekwoon was excited to try out new things with his husband.

 “Good boy”, Hakyeon murmured, lips brushing against the collar of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat at the praise, heat pooling south. Hakyeon knew very well what it did to him.

Taekwoon still had his tie on, but Hakyeon made quick work of it, sliding the knot loose and sensually dragging if off. Hakyeon leaned back down onto Taekwoon’s chest, the heat from his body emanating even through the shirt. Hakyeon always did love the perfect body heat from his lover. It made goosebumps rise on his skin and a shiver run down his spine.

Now Taekwoon was leaning his head back, neck bared for the other to lick, kiss and bite at, the younger practically panting already. Hakyeon couldn’t resist to mouth along the skin at the pale neck, fingers splayed over the broad shoulders. Taekwoon was whimpering and Hakyeon would relish in the sound of his usually dominating husband, falling at his feet so easily.

Hakyeon finally relented, letting his lips dare upwards, to mouth at Taekwoon’s jaw, the younger’s fingers gripping onto Hakyeon’s arms in a desperate need to feel his lips. Finally the pass of the plush lips came and Hakyeon nipped at Taekwoon’s bottom lip, relishing in the broken moan, before he connected their lips in a full kiss, the passion consuming around them with heavy breaths and moans.

It was good, it was so good, the way the pale hands would grip him closer, the desperate feel of Taekwoon’s lips on his. Hakyeon tore himself away and concentrated on letting his fingers fumble over the buttons on Taekwoon’s shirt, the white material finally splayed open to reveal the tone chest and stomach. Hakyeon as was his ritual each time they made love, let his hand run along the skin from Taekwoon’s throat to his stomach, eyes almost mesmerized with how pretty their skin contrasted with one another’s. Taekwoon watched him always, his heart swelling each time, often just as enchanted by the way their skin’s complemented each other’s as he was enchanted by watching Hakyeon’s eyes in these moments. It was one of the things he loved most about the other.

Hakyeon flicked his eyes up and gripped his fingers on the open collar before tugging his husband up against him, letting the shirt slide off his shoulders just as he had done with the jacket. It fell back on the bed and Taekwoon sitting there shirtless in front of him nearly drove Hakyeon insane.He was perfect. Hakyeon was tugging on his belt next, letting each piece of clothing fall off just as slowly and sensually as the first, succeeding in making Taekwoon whine with impatience and arousal.

  
“Quiet”, Hakyeon demanded, fingers dipping indents onto the skin of Taekwoon’s thighs. Hakyeon was sitting between them, fingers about to wrap around the waistband of his underwear. “I should put a collar around your neck. Show you who you belong to and make you feel my ownership tight around your neck.”, Hakyeon whispered.

Taekwoon fell silent except another hard swallow as he imagined what that would feel like…how much he’d want and like that.  His chest was rising and falling in anticipation as Hakyeon ran his fingers over the skin of his thighs, trailed them over the material next, tugging the underwear down the toned thighs and off to the side of the bed. Hakyeon had immediately bent down to attach his lips to the new found skin, mouthing along the joint of Taekwoon’s hip, smirking when his husband writhed upwards at the sensation so close to his cock. Hakyeon only continued seemingly oblivious to Taekwoon’s desires and rather continued with his quest of covering every inch of Taekwoon’s skin with his lips.

A pleased smile appeared when his little bites had succeeded in creating pretty love marks on the milky thighs, the red standing out especially on the pale skin. Hakyeon loved marking the other more than anything and to his pleasure he had found out Taekwoon loved doing the same to him. Often they took turns marking each other, Hakyeon having to embarrassingly tug at his collar at work, if Taekwoon had become a little too enthusiastic in his possessive bites and vice versa. Tonight it seemed like it would be Taekwoon who would be left with bite marks.

Hakyeon mouthed at the skin of Taekwoon’s stomach, breath fanning over the hard erection just beneath his lips and he wanted to tease some more by dropping little kitten licks on the head, smiling again when he heard Taekwoon release a low groan.

“Do you want more?”, Hakyeon asked tauntingly, eyes sparkling and Taekwoon had to blink repeatedly to break from his haze. Taekwoon’s cheeks burned from arousal and embarrassment, but he gave a nod, breathing shakily. Hakyeon eyes turned soft for a moment, the older momentarily shifting up and leaning over the other so he could place a kiss to his lips. “Shh, love it’s okay, I’ll make you feel good.”, he whispered against Taekwoon’s lips and the younger whined in response, Hakyeon chuckling before he was dipping down again, taking the pulsating heat between his fingers and gliding the velvet over his skin.

“You’re not allowed to come though”, Hakyeon spoke, eyes flicking up demandingly before lowering his lips down, keeping eye contact with the other as he licked the head, once, twice, before sliding it into his mouth. Taekwoon felt as if he would go crazy with Hakyeon’s heated gaze on him. No matter how long they’ve been married or how many times they’ve done this it was still embarrassing when Hakyeon looked at him while doing such things, while giving him so much pleasure. It was incredibly arousing as Taekwoon fought between keeping his eyes locked with the way Hakyeon looked up at him through his lashes and squeezing his eyes shut at the intense pleasure that came from his husband sucking him into his mouth and slowly pulling off again, his tongue and teeth the prefect amount of pressure on the sensitive head of his cock.

He was leaking precome into Hakyeon’s mouth, the other pulling back so that the liquid spread on those pretty lips and Taekwoon groaned, the sight really too much for him not to look away. Hakyeon licked his lips before dipping back down, swallowing when he came close to the base and Taekwoon tried not to buck his hips into the sensation of Hakyeon’s tight throat.

“Ahh, Hakyeon, please, I-“, Taekwoon broke off with another moan and Hakyeon finally got the message that the other couldn’t hold out much longer before he would be coming down his throat.

“You’re so pretty when you moan”, Hakyeon commented, voice soft as he leant over the other again, shifting so he sat on Taekwoon’s lap, pretty thighs bracketing his lap and Taekwoon fought not to let his eyes linger there at the expanse of skin or at the hard erection, leaking before his eyes.

As much Hakyeon was the one giving Taekwoon pleasure, he was just as aroused and wouldn’t want to hold out much longer. Taekwoon gulped at the feeling of Hakyeon on top of him, not only knowing they both specifically liked the position but also because of the warm skin touching his. Hakyeon was draping himself on top of the pale body, every inch of skin touching. Taekwoon was too quick to forget however and brought his hand up to Hakyeon’s face as if to cradle and hold, but Hakyeon was quick too, pinning his wrist back down onto the bed.

“Ah”, Hakyeon reminded. “You’re not allowed to touch me until I say so, understood?”, he demanded, eyebrows quirked at Taekwoon’s pouty expression.

“Not tonight baby,”, Hakyeon spoke, this time softer, gentler. “We can make love anyway you want to later, but for now, you are to listen to me.”

Taekwoon as much as he would’ve wanted this to be gentle and loving liked this little exception as well and found himself replying “yes” all too easily. Later, later he would make love to Hakyeon, hear the other moan and hold him and touch him endlessly.

Hakyeon was leaning over him and Taekwoon had to clench his hands at his sides to resist instinctively reaching out and touching the other. He was so used to doing it without thinking. When he simply needed to or wanted to he would reach out and touch the other but having to fight that instinct off was definitely harder than he’d thought it’d be. He wondered what Hakyeon would do to punish him if he gave in and touched him now?

“You can watch me, but no touching remember”, Hakyeon spoke and Taekwoon frowned confused for a moment before Hakyeon was gripping onto his arms and flipping them over, opening his legs easily for Taekwoon to rest in between. Taewkoon was panting as he caught sight of Hakyeon opening the bottle between their bodies, the liquid dripping down his fingers.

Taekwoon watched with avid concentration as Hakyeon traced the liquid down his skin, his chest glistening where he left a trail behind. He traced his fingers down his stomach and over his cock, a sharp intake of breath leaving his lips at feeling of some sort of sensation on his aching erection. He was slipping his fingers over his hips now and finally between his legs until he could circle the puckered, clenching hole.

Taekwoon swallowed audibly as he watched the elder put on another show for him, he was sitting between Hakyeon thighs, the golden expanse of skin so close to him already making his mouth water, but even more than that was the way Hakyeon raised his hips lewdly, slick fingers circling his entrance before he was dipping one in, a whimper leaving his lips as he let it in deeper, finally pumping it in and out, the delicious friction making him whine. Taekwoon could feel his heart beat erratically in his ears as he watched, fixated as Hakyeon worked himself open for Taekwoon. Another finger followed the next and Taekwoon had to dig his nails into his palms when Hakyeon started grinding his hips back, fucking his fingers as he pumped them in, curling them inside himself to graze his prostate.

Taekwoon was still awed at the way Hakyeon clenched around his fingers, when the elder spoke. “Watch me.”, Hakyeon demanded and Taekwoon obediently flicked his eyes upwards to Hakyeon’s face. This sight to Taekwoon wasn’t any less erotic than the previous one. Now he could watch Hakyeon’s face contort in pleasure, the sweat glistening down his neck, in the hollow of his collarbones and down his chest.

Abruptly Hakyeon stopped, pulling his fingers out and shifting underneath the younger. Taekwoon could only look on, still frozen with the arousal and emotions running high within and he knew anyway if he tried to help Hakyeon, he would only slap his hands away and reprimand him. So he sat still as Hakyeon turned onto his hands and knees, Taekwoon only moving away from his legs to give the other some space but before he could go too far Hakyeon had reached back, standing up on his knees and grabbing Taekwoon by the hips forcing him forward and against him. Hakyeon took his husband’s hands in his own, wrapping them around his waist, clutching the younger closer until he could feel the heaving chest and panting breaths against his back and neck. Taekwoon groaned, feeling Hakyeon grind back onto his cock with his ass, his erection gliding just so between the cheeks and the leaking head rubbing the right amount of friction against the puckered hole.

“Hakyeon”, Taekwoon groaned again, clutching the elder tighter to him, grateful that he could finally touch him, feel him under his hands. Hakyeon was silent, choosing to ignore the other. His head had fallen back onto Taekwoon’s shoulder, eyes closed and lips parted lewdly as he moaned softly. He continued grinding back until Taekwoon had gotten hold of his hips and started rocking forward himself, trying to take charge. Hakyeon was quick to push the other away a stern glare thrown at his husband and Taekwoon kept his mouth shut, swallowing back his complaint.

“On your back”, Hakyeon demanded and Taekwoon shivered at the dominating character being back, the rough, demanding voice turning him on more than he had ever expected. He obeyed, lying down and watching as Hakyeon situated himself on his lap back to his original position. Hakyeon didn’t waste any time now, he had raised his hips taking Taekwoon’s cock into his hand and tracing the swollen head against his entrance, sighing pleasantly when he felt the precome spread over him.

And then he was sinking down, Taekwoon having to bite back his gasp at the way Hakyeon took him whole, sank down without hesitation, enclosing him in that tight, glorious heat.

Hakyeon’s eyes were aflame, blazing with desire as he rested his hands on Taekwoon’s toned stomach, eyes fluttering now as he got used to the stretch. His eyes flicked open though when Taekwoon had placed his hands on the older’s hips, thumb rubbing smooth circles on the pretty skin. As pleasant as the feeling might have been Hakyeon didn’t appreciate it and in a flash he had Taekwoon’s wrists in his hands again, pinning them above his head on the bed.

“Didn’t I say no touching until I tell you to?”, Hakyeon demanded. He had sunk down, his chest against Taekwoon’s heaving one, his lips brushing the younger’s ear as he spoke.

Taekwoon’s eyes widened innocently. “But earlier you-“

He was cut off by Hakyeon squeezing his wrists together and the hot breath that blew over his ear. “I said no touching Taekwoon.”

“Yes.”, Taekwoon swallowed

“Good boy.”, Hakyeon whispered and rewarded the other with soft kisses down his jaw, teeth dragging over the pale skin of his neck and Hakyeon smirked against the skin as it grew red. Taekwoon had expected the other to sit up again but instead Hakyeon stayed close, bodies touching everywhere, Hakyeon’s hold still firm on Taekwoon’s wrists. And then Hakyeon was pulling off slowly until only the head was inside before he was pushing back, thick thighs tensing as he moved. Taekwoon shivered where Hakyeon’s breath puffed over his skin and he had to bite harshly on his lip to stop his mewl of pleasure as Hakyeon grinded their hips together, his cock sliding against the tight heat. "You're such a good boy for me, Taekwoonie."

He knew he wasn’t allowed to thrust up and meet Hakyeon’s hips, he had to stay perfectly still, but that was becoming increasingly harder as Hakyeon increased his pace, lifting himself from Taekwoon slightly to gain leverage as he fucked himself on the younger’s cock. Hakyeon himself couldn’t control his sounds any longer the pleasure becoming too much and Taekwoon felt his cock twitch and pulse at the sight and sound of Hakyeon moaning out loud, eyes squeezed shut and red-bitten lips parted. Taekwoon’s eyes drifted down his husband’s body. The sweat glistening down Hakyeon’s neck, the way he threw his head back with each thrust, the way his hips rolled forward, the leaking cock, dripping onto Taekwoon’s stomach, untouched and aching with need.

Taekwoon felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He wanted to taste, to touch, to make Hakyeon scream out and come in his hand, feel the warm liquid drip down his fingers. Taekwoon felt his arousal climb and he was close, eyes fluttering savouring the images of Hakyeon moaning above him, the pretty thighs at his waist and the leaking cock before him. Hakyeon was clenching down on him, falling forward and catching himself on his arms above the younger, panting as he held Taekwoon’s eyes watching him with his own deep brown orbs filled with lust.  

Another deep thrust and mewl from Hakyeon above him and Taekwoon was coming, a sweet high gasp falling from his lips as he scratched at the bedding beneath, hips tensing as Hakyeon kept steadily pulling off and pushing back onto Taekwoon’s softening cock, drawing his orgasm out before the older stilled, watching with a loving smile as Taekwoon came out of his haze, body relaxing after the intense orgasm.

Hakyeon was reaching out, combing his fingers through Taekwoon’s sweaty fringe and the younger’s eyes flipped open at the affectionate touch. Taekwoon caught his wrist pressing a sweet kiss to Hakyeon’s palm and smiling against the skin when he looked up to see the warm smile on Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon leant back down, bracketing his arms on either side of Taekwoon’s head, his lips inches away from the other.

“Did you enjoy that, love?”, Hakyeon asked smiling against the other’s lips.

Taekwoon nodded, cheeks red with embarrassment and Hakyeon gave an endearing chuckle.

“You’re so cute.”, he whispered before he kissed Taekwoon slowly, lips unhurried in their sweet reunion. Taekwoon was clutching the older closer, one hand fisted in the black locks at the nape of his neck, while the other rested on his waist. Hakyeon was moaning into their kiss, he had missed this sensation too much throughout the sex they just had. He was so used to sharing kisses throughout it all. Taekwoon he could feel had certainly missed it as well if the way his lips turned desperate and the way he held on tighter were any indication.

“Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon panted when they broke free, their faces still so close, so intimate as they shared their space. “You-“ Taekwoon began, hand already trailing down their bodies and Hakyeon of course knew what he meant. He caught the younger’s wrist again, softly this time around, and placed it on the bed. He was smiling against Taekwoon’s lips, eyes sparking with their usual liveliness.

“Eat me out.”, he spoke and Taekwoon’s eyes widened in surprise. Not at the act, Taekwoon wasn’t opposed to that, hell they had done and tried many different things in the years they were married, but he had thought Hakyeon would’ve wanted something more. If the other had given him such pleasure earlier he wanted to return the favour. But this is what Hakyeon had requested and the older was already climbing off Taekwoon, slipping off him, biting his lip harshly to still the moan that threatened to escape.

Hakyeon was on his hands and knees before Taekwoon, the younger situated behind him. Hakyeon, facing away from the younger couldn’t see anything and relied completely on feeling. He could feel the younger shift closer and hot breath over the skin of his lower back.

“Taekwoon, please.”, Hakyeon whined and the younger smiled, pleased to see the Hakyeon he knew was back. “Touch me.”

This is how Hakyeon usually was when they made love. Needy, breathless, pleading.

Taekwoon savoured the feeling of touching Hakyeon now, taking his time as he let his palms run over Hakyeon’s thighs, up and over his ass until they came to rest at his lower back, holding the older in place. He brought his lips closer then, resting over Hakyeon’s skin so the other could feel the hot breath tease. His lips traced their way down now, over one cheek to stop and bite there, leaving a bright red mark. Hakyeon whined high in his throat, subconsciously thrusting his hips back, wanting to feel Taekwoon closer.

Finally Taekwoon gave in and licked a stripe over the older’s puckered hole, Hakyeon shivering in response, cursing loudly when Taekwoon circled his tongue at the loose entrance, tasting Hakyeon.

Hakyeon was clenching and unclenching at the sensation causing Taekwoon’s come to seep out and slowly drip down the older’s thighs. Taekwoon could feel himself harden again at the erotic sight and immediately he dipped down, sucking every drop off the older’s skin and licking him clean. Hakyeon moaned lewdly when Taekwoon thrust his tongue inside him, the younger spreading his husband open with his tongue. Taekwoon licked and probed sucked the older out, the hand not steadying Hakyeon on his hip, gliding forward over the skin until he grasped onto Hakyeon’s cock, the older promptly gasping at the unexpected feeling, clenching tightly on Taekwoon’s tongue and twitching in the younger’s hand.

“Taekwoon, shit, yes”, Hakyeon moaned, trying to thrust into the ring of fingers around him and back onto the younger’s tongue simultaneously. Taekwoon kept sucking, griping onto Hakyeon’s thigh now instead, while his other hand was pumping the elder quickly, thumb running over the slit each time and as he had wished just earlier, the precome dripping over his fingers helping in the smooth motion.

All Hakyeon needed before he was spilling into Taekwoon’s hand was another harsh suck at his hole and a final tug at his leaking erection. Hakyeon rutting against the younger, mewls falling from his lips as he clenched the sheets underneath his fingers.

Taekwoon drew away, turning the older around so he could rest the shaky thighs. Hakyeon was spent, eyes still closed, chest heaving as Taekwoon sat on top of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Taekwoon licking the come of his fingers, the white liquid dripping down his long, slender fingers, the younger staring heatedly, keeping his smouldering gaze as he sucked at his own fingers. Hakyeon drifted his eyes to the hardness before him again and he took Taekwoon in his hand, pumping him, the younger thrusting into his hand as Hakyeon raced him to his finish, Taekwoon gasping out a final moan as he came onto Hakyeon’s fingers, the older taking his turn now and smirking as he licked the come off as well.

Taekwoon simply smiled, flopping onto the older when he was done. “Did you enjoy that?”, he asked this time, caressing the smooth skin beneath him.

“The last bit or the rest?”, Hakyeon asked, eyes mischievous.

“Both”

“Most definitely.”, Hakyeon replied, chuckling as Taekwoon nipped at his shoulder.

“I’ll work even harder at work if I get rewarded like that each time.”

Hakyeon laughed, smacking at Taekwoon’s arm. “Did you enjoy the pole dancing though? And the strip tease?’, he grinned, thoroughly enjoying the way his husband turned red.

“Of course love, you’re so sexy Jung Hakyeon,”, Taekwoon whispered hotly in the other’s ear. Hakyeon looked up to the other with a warm smile, eyes full of love and adoration as he looked into his husband’s eyes. “I love you.”, he spoke, sincerely, and Taekwoon had to swallow back the wave of emotion at the way Hakyeon looked at him.

Taekwoon even now, even after all these years still struggled with his words. Hakyeon knew it wasn’t easy for him but he understood Taekwoon’s own meanings and way of speaking.

Taekwoon took the older’s hand in his, fingers instinctively linking together and there was the familiar clink of metal that made the younger smile. He held up their joined hands for Hakyeon to see and placed a kiss on both silver bands adorning each of their ring fingers’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys omw the weirdest thing happened while I was editing this. This fic is actually something I wrote like two years back and posted on AFF, but I decided to spruce it up and post it here. anyway I had been listening to music on my phone that night and exactly at the part where Hakyeon presses play on the stereo, Mirotic actually starts playing on my phone! I sat there staring at my phone for a while before I burst out laughing. my phone's playlist was on random and out of almost 1500 songs, mirotic played at that exact moment. It was difintely a sign I had to post this lol. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed this XD I must say I don't always enjoy Dominant bottoms and I never expected to write one myself but it just kinda worked out that way. sigh....I love the dynamics of D/S and I am nowhere near finished playing around with it with Hakyeon and Taek...they work so perfectly for it.  
> Please let me know what you think of the fic in the comments! Sorry for the long note omw


End file.
